Un noche de ¿Insomnio?
by LittleDaphne
Summary: Compartamos un poco con Edward sus desvarios al anochecer.. xD Situado antes de los libros, aun sin conocer a Bella. No prometo nada, ni siquiera risas xD


Diclamer: Ninguno de los personajes son mios, todos de Meyer, ella es la maestra, la que se gana la pasta y la que a creado a mis tres maravillas mundials: Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

Mmm.. ¿alguna nota? Que yo sepa ninguna, quizás halla alguna que otra palabra malsonada, quizás. Y siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas, y... nada mas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Una noche de.. ¿insomnio?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward P.O.V

Los vampiros desde antaño esperan con ansia la caída de la noche desde las 8 de la mañana, ya que _en teoría_, la adoramos. Podemos ser nosotros mismos, fundirnos en ella. Caminar al lado de un insignificante humano sin preocuparnos de que este salga corriendo. Por que en la noche, a la luz de la luna, los humanos nos creen humanos. Y eso, para muchos de nosotros es grandioso, por que es sinónimo de cazar y cazar sin llamar la atención. Podemos correr entre ellos, ser libre, ser..

Pero que estoy diciendo.

La noche es una mierda.

Si hay algo que aborrezco, aparte de los Culleites, los Vulturius, cepillarme los dientes sin necesidad, ser el segundo más viejo de la familia, intentar parecer humano y que en la nevera no halla sangre embotellada, es la noche.

Porque por la noche, mi grandioso y muy muy envidiado 'don', se vuelve aterrador.

No hay nada que pueda hacer para que todos y cada uno de los pensamientos lujuriosos y salidos de tono de mi familia se esfumen de mi pobre y sana mente. Bueno, ya no es sana, todos han conspirado contra ella para volverla pobre y desesperada sexualmente. Ni siquiera este libro, 'La Dama que perdió la Cama', comprado ayer para dejar atrás la rutinaria repeticion de otros, puede sacarme de sus.. ¿cavilaciones mentales? Si.. vamos a llamarlas asi.

Por ejemplo, el otro dia mismito, hace unos.. 5 años 4 meses 2 semanas y.. mierda, no tengo reloj. Bueno, pues ese día, aburrido me puse a ser zapping por sus mentes y..

¿como os quedaríais si una noche de insomnio escucharas a tu propia madre..

_'Venga Doctor.. enseñame el poder de tu jeringuilla'_ ..?

¿eh? ¿eh? ¿como os quedaríais? Ahora ¡¡imaginaos si fuera la mia!!.

¡Terrible!

¡Aterrador!

¡Espeluznante!

Espera que tengo un diccionario a mano... mmm, si, bien, aquí hay más.

¡espantoso, horrible, infernal, catastrófico, inquietante, horripilante, ... estremecedor!

Y despues.. cuando pasas de canal y saltas a la de la pequeña. A la de mi niña bonita.. la bailarina no bailante, a Alice.. con su sonrisa angelical, su flamante cabello, su forma de ser, su.. _'¿Que pasa jasper? No me digas que a mi soldado cachondo se le han acabado las balas'_

_'No pequeña, solo estoy cambiando el casquillo'_

y a ..

Rosalie.._ 'Oooh mi oso de peluche.. ¡comeme comeme!'_

_y.._

Jasper_.. 'Yo quiero marcha marcha, yo quiero marcha marcha..'_

Emmet.. _'saca mete saca mete.. o no no no, espera, concentrate Emmett, tienes que hacerlo bien, es al revés, mete saca mete saca'_

Carlisle..

Otra vez Alice..

Carlisle..

_'vamos tigre vamos'_

Emmett..

Esme..

Carlisle..

_'¡Para Jazz estoy viendo que a Edward le va a dar algo!' .. _Alice..

Jasper..

Esme..

_'¡¡estoy en punto muerto!! ¡¡estoy en punto muerto!!'_

Carlisle..

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o - 5 segundos despues – o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

He Edward, hermano, ¿estas bien?

Doctor.. soldado.. gatita.. doctor.. soldado.. gatita..

¿Gatita? ¿quien es gatita?

Edward.. creo que te equivocas, es 'leoncita', venga dilo conmigo 'le-on-ci-ta', jaja ¡Rose cariño te ha llamado gatita!

Soldado.. gatita.. doctor.. sold..

Dejalo ya Emmett, Edward se ha sobrecargado ¿No te dije que lo levaras a algun sitio antes de anochecer?

Edward quiere marcha marcha.. la gatita quiere marcha marcha.. el soldado quiere marcha marcha..

¡¡¡Tengo una idea!!!

- . . . .

- , , , ,

2.. 3.. 4..

¿No vais a preguntarme cual es mi idea?

- .......

¿Cuál es tu idea Alice?

Sabia que me lo preguntarias :D

Ya.. claro, habla

¡Compremosle un piano!

¡¡¡SI!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se aceptan tomates!! Si pueden sanos, rojitos, y de paso picados en rebanadas y con sal, mejor :D

Bueno ahora enserio xD ¿que tal? Os puedo decir que es totalmente diferente a lo que tenia pensado en un principio, que era nada mas y nada menos que un Rosalie/Edward con un punto dramatico xD Ya saben.. Edward con su don escuchandola.. queriendo ser él quien este es su cama.. blabla.. ese estilo xD Era la idea.. y ¡TACHAN! Ni Rosalie ni romanticismo ni.. nada de nada T_T La vida es asi de dura.

Es un fic sin sentido xD Pero aun asi.. ¿un rewiew a esta pobre chiquilla?

Venga xD un beso a todos ¡Feliz 09!


End file.
